The Sun and the Moon
by Muffinypowers
Summary: Serena and Calem argue over what name they will give their pairing, and their new Eeveelutions don't exactly like each other. Implied Kalosshipping.


_(A/N: Yes, another kalosshipping fic. I promise the next one will be a different pairing, maybe Shauna/Valerie? I've always liked that one. What is it even called? Someone tell me what it's called. Back to the fic. You see, the Eeveelution in it... Isn't a Sylveon! Which one is it? I refuse to tell you. Anyway, R&R, flames will be put out by a Hydro Pump from my loyal Vaporeon)._

"Why are we even arguing about this, this is stupid!" Serena yelled. "You're stupid too, actually!" Her honey hair tied up in a neat ponytail almost whacked Calem in the face as she turned around quickly.

"Says the one who insisted on 'Let'sFightOverTheMegaRingButBothOfUsGetItInTheEndAnywayShipping'! That's a stupid name!"

"Better than awesomeshipping!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

Yes, Serena and Calem were arguing yet again. This time, it was over what people should call them as a pairing. Whoopty-freaking-doo. They were arguing at night, because after becoming Champion, Serena was too lazy to do anything but cuddle her new Eeveelution all day. Calem couldn't blame her for this; he had gotten an Eevee of his own to evolve. But, Serena had gotten another one, despite already having Sylveon and a Leafeon she planned to trade. From what she had told him, Calem had gathered that it was solely because she had seen a shiny one, and shiny Eevee couldn't blow themselves up. In Calem's case, explosion had been the fate of his first and only shiny, which was a Graveler.

In truth, he felt a bit jealous for his rival, who got everything he never did. A shiny Eevee, a green Espeon from said shiny Eevee, a title as Champion, and the ability to not have to beg on her knees for a boyfriend.

Calem, on the other hand, had his first shiny kill itself, relied on a prank that he suspected Shauna the Shipper (as Serena had begun calling her for whatever reason) had pulled to pair up with his ever-so-reluctant tsundere of a rival, lost to almost every Gym he had come across, and overall failed miserably at life.

It wasn't that he minded. He knew Serena was better than he was, but constantly losing to a girl was not fun. Actually, it was far from it. Still, even with the weakness her starter Pokémon had to his, and the one her new Eeveelution had to his Umbreon, anyone would think that it would be easier. But with the help of her way-too-overpowered Lapras, Icy, she managed to beat him every time, without even one of her team fainting.

It was amazing how bad he was at the whole 'Trainer' thing.

"Calem, if you don't start paying attention right this second, I will eat your soul!" She paused for a moment after saying that. "And I may or may not be kidding!"

"You heartless human being." Calem said. He was almost yelling, but not quite. Umbreon's rings shone in the moonlight, and he bared his teeth at Espeon. Espeon responded with a glare, and Serena had to hold him back before speaking again.

"Exactly. Now listen to me, rival."

"I'm listening."

"Listening involves shutting your pie hole!" she said bluntly. "Now, I was thinking. We could make our pairing's stupid name 'I love you', but in French."

"Do you even know how to say that in French?" he asked, exasperated. She was impossible to deal with sometimes.

"No clue," she grinned. "That's where you come in." His hand met his forehead in a terrible attempt at a facepalm, which knocked his glasses off of his red hat.

"You're bad at that."

"I know." Serena couldn't help but snicker at this comment, but tried to conceal it. She failed miserably.

"Serena, you may be on to something." Calem said. "My-," His face met her fist, like a kiss but a lot more painful and not with the lips. She had punched him in the nose, actually.

"Idiot!"

"Is it my fault for spotting the perfect time to get crap past the radar?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am."

"Whoa, someone's modest today!"

THWACK!

"Back to the pairings, dummy. So, we've decided?"

"Wait, what? I don't like the name."

"Good. Now on to, shall we say," she moved a bit closer to him. "More important stuff." Calem was, at first, as happy as he was when he beat Viola after about 5 tries. Then, the crushing realization that Serena had beaten her in one try hit him like a giant Snorlax using Body Slam on him, except for this was unnecessary build-up from his rival. It sounded really weird, too. Not normal, like beating a Gym Leader.

"Show me your Poké Balls. I want to see your team." Calem obliged, pulling them out of his bag and sending each one out.

"So, Delphox..." Serena said, staring at the fox mage. She pet him softly, which he seemed to be happy with. Calem gave her a the-heck look. "What? I like playing with Pokémon." She looked at his team, admiring its potential, when she noticed one thing was missing. "Hey, where's Absol?"

"I'll train him later. I caught an Umbreon." He showed her the Moonlight Pokémon, and she sent out her Espeon.

"This Pokémon could beat your Umbreon, easy."

"How? That's a Psychic type. This is a Dark type."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Does it know Dazzling Gleam?

"No!" she was lying through her teeth, he could tell. Still, it was a valiant effort. She was always one for terrible efforts and failure.

"So, it does?"

"Exactly," she whispered. She never liked to admit she was wrong, but she did. Rather perfectly, in fact. At least, that's how Calem saw it.

Then again, in his eyes, everything she did was perfect. He was stupid that way.

"So, you have that Clefable, still? When are you going to get something good?"

"You asked me that in the forest."

"No, I just told you that Clefable is bad."

"He could beat Sylveon any day!"

"But can he beat Aegislash?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. At least you're not that stupid."

"I thought we were talking about pairing names!" he said, trying to change the subject to something she couldn't beat him in, in every way whatsoever.

"We were. We're done now." Serena was in I'm-over-it-now-shut-up mode.

"Did we even think of one?" That mode Serena was in? Yeah, Calem was in the exact opposite of that.

"LetsFightOverTheMegaRingButBothOfUsGetItInTheEndAnywayShipping!" she said, suggesting the same name as before.

"Still a stupid name," Calem said, bravely standing up to the lovely maiden, who he got the feeling wanted to punch him in the face. Again.

"Better than awesomeshipping!" Serena retorted a bit too soon.

"Says who?" Calem said defensively. "After all, we're both awesome! Well, except for you." he said the last part jokingly, but was still a bit worried she would attack.

"Says me!" she replied, her Espeon tensing up. It seemed to expect a battle command. "And also, I'll have you know that I'm way awesome-er than you!"

The pair continued arguing for what seemed like forever. They bickered and yelled at each other over the simple subject of what to call the pairing. They were in denial, just like always, but it was happening.

After all, some things never change.


End file.
